The adventures of an idiot
by Majora888888
Summary: Eragon thinks that by going into the future, he can see if the Varden won or not. He never mentioned which world he wanted to go through, though. heh heh
1. Chapter 1

Eragon and Saphira were flying to the Crags of Tellnair when a thought struck Eragon. What if he could go to the future and see if Galbatorix was dead?

He didn't tell Saphira because she would block him from the magic so he muttered under his breath a combination of ancient words and released the magic...

Harry was sitting under the beach tree out by the lake with Ron and Hermione when an explosion

shattered the calm air. "Death eaters!!!!" someone shouted as Harry drew his wand...

"_ERAGON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!!!!!" _yelled Saphira with her mind as they landed in the middle of a lake.

Someone shouted "Death eaters!"

Eragon had no idea what a death eater was. "_Has Glader taught you about anything called a death eater?" "It sounds like some sort of mythical being of evil like the Ra'zac."_asked Eragon.

"_No but I think they are feared."_

"_I just hope these people can't use magic." _

"_They can all of them but it's a different kind then ours for theirs requires no strength." _

Eragon prepared to use magic, as bolts of multicolored lights were fired everywhere around him. When a yellow one struck him in the chest, he was blasted off Saphria's back, and into a lake.

As the figure was blasted off the dragon, Harry shot a stunning spell at him. It missed by a finger's breadth. The figure immediately swam back to the dragon and grabbed its foot. He climbed up the dragon's back with inhuman speed. Harry cast a blocking jinx in his direction, but it was deflected as the figure lifted his hand and muttered an inaudible word.

Eragon drew Zar'oc and shouted, "Brisingr!" The sword caught aflame and looked altogether impressive. He cried "Behold! I am a rider of dragons! I am a wielder of magic, and master of the blade and bow!"

Ron muttered under his breath, "_Merlin, what's wrong with this bloke? Is he high or something?"_

"Dunno" Harry replied.

Eragon was completely dumbfounded by their lack of response.

"_Wh-why-blh-they're supposed to be terrified! I'm a dragon rider, for Pete's sake!" _He commented to Saphira.

Harry shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Who uses a sword or a bow these days. And _everyone_ uses magic here. Are you _mental_?"

Eragon was completely dumbfounded by this child's lack of manners. After spending nearly a year with Oromis, he was used to the politeness of elves. But this child, he couldn't even_ describe_ his rudeness.

"Oi! You, with the lightning bolt on your face! What's _wrong_ with you? Don't you have _any_ respect?"

Harry blushed at the insult and the careless remark about his scar. "My parents are dead and this scar is proof of it! In fact, I'm probably the most famous person here!"

"Well then that makes us one and the same then, because my parents are dead, and I happen to be the most famous person where _I_ come from! What do you say to that, lightning-bolt-face?" Eragon jeered. It felt good to insult someone after sooooooooooooo long with the elves.

"Lightning bolt face? _LIGHTNING BOLT FACE?!?!?!?!?!_ Where the _bloody hell _do you come from? What the_ bloody hell_ are you doing here? Who the_ bloody hell_ are you? Why the _bloody hell are you here? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Eragon, when we get back to our world you are in soooooooooooooo much trouble _said Saphira

as Eragon screamed his insult competition at said Lightning Bolt face. "At least I am not a flea

bitten raged farm boy!" screamed Lightning Bolt Face, (from now on referred to as Harry,

Lightning Bolt Face takes too long to write.) "Are you some crazy stalker or something? How

did you know that I was a farm boy?" asked Eragon, incredulous. "I guessed, idiot. Why would

someone stalk you?" screamed Harry. "Well . . . " Eragon started when Ron shouted "Death

Eaters!!" Harry's attention was immediately distracted from Eragon and Eragon asked "What's a

Death Eater, some poisonous bug?" "Wrong. Heh heh heh." A smooth evil and Raz'ac sounding

voice said from behind him. Eragon, out of reflex, stabbed directly behind him and was rewarded

with a scream of pain.

Harry watched with amusement as Lucius Malfoy bent over, died, and fell off his broom, a hole

through his chest.

Then, he sent a stunning spell at Avery, and watched, also with amusement, as he fell into the

clutches of the giant squid, never to be seen again.

Eragon was then hemmed in by 10 Death Eaters, who didn't know what "Brisinger" meant.

"Take that, _**WHAT NOW??**_" screamed Eragon at the top of his lungs._ CALM DOWN _

_Eragon, jeeze, you are going to wake the people in our world if you keep screaming like that. _

Said Saphira. _Sorry,_ said Eragon.

**Alagasia**

"I wonder where Eragon went." Said Roran. "Ah well, whatever." "Hi Roran" said Katrina.

"How did you escape the Raz'ac?" Roran asked incredulously. "Not much really, stabbed one

while it slept, sword-fought the other one." She said simply. "Wow, that was cool." Roran said.

**Sorry for not updating, tell me what you think PLEASE??** **Well, until next time, I shall eat pie. AND, thanks to my wonderful beta, zchocolatebunniesrulezworld, for, well, her wonderful betaing.** **Because she is wonderful and awesome in every way. So there.**


End file.
